<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in the Life~ March 2020 by ERamos9696, happy29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630452">A Day in the Life~ March 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696'>ERamos9696</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29'>happy29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life never goes as planned, for anyone and that is certainly true for Steve and Danny. Follow them into another month of daily text message exchanges as they deal with not only criminals but the threat of a rapidly spreading virus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Dragons/gifts">Scarlet_Dragons</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheryllark/gifts">Sheryllark</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/gifts">Laura_Vitale50</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/gifts">Twinchy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtyBondGirl24/gifts">QtyBondGirl24</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/gifts">11chance11</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tour_treasure/gifts">tour_treasure</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts">Nenuial</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To all of our fans, I pray that you are staying at home, safe and healthy. To all of the essential workers who are far too many to name, this month is for you! I thank you for your dedication to your job, whether it be a trash man or the front line nurse in the ER. You all are equally important. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your efforts during this most difficult and crazy time in our world. Be safe. I hope that we can keep all of our readers at least a little bit on the sane side with our daily collaborations. It is difficult with spring here, not being able to get out and buy flowers or get stuff for new projects around the house with all of this time off we are experiencing, pick up a book you were planning to read. Get some housework done that you've put off (you know that closet you've been meaning to clean out all winter). Hopefully before we know it, life will be back to a semi-normal. Love you all and stay in and stay safe!</p>
<p>To Liz, what can I say that I haven't said before? I love you and thank you for continuing on with this journey of ours. It's a hard pill to swallow that I have all this time off, flights are dirt cheap and I can't come visit. One day, I'll meet you again in the baggage claim area of LAX. Stay safe my friend, I love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After reading this chapter while I was posting it, I was shocked that just a little over a month ago on March 6th, the global numbers of the Corona virus stood at 100,000. Today on April 17, we stand at 2,165,000. Oh My God...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missed a screen shot so I had to do one: Danny conversation is on the right, Steve is on the left, then it switches back to the opposite way, Steve on the right and Danny on the left.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>March 9, 2020</p>
<p>Another day of work leads to me worry myself sick about Steve's well being. Who can crack their skull open on a rock and say they are fine? My Neanderthal of a husband, that's who. Day started off strange enough with Frank cooking in our kitchen. Bacon grease waffles are the last thing Steve needs in his diet. I probably would have enjoyed them more had I not witnessed how they were made. If he thinks I'm making them that way in the future, he has another thing coming. Don't need waffles to be the reason he strokes out on me.</p>
<p>I was a little perturbed at him when he insisted I couldn't ride a horse any better than the last time we were forced on horseback for a case. Must not have mentioned to him that Grace and I took riding lessons as another way to do some bonding. Smart ass. I showed him. </p>
<p>I don't think that I will ever get used to him using himself as a shield to protect me. Doesn't he ever think that he is worth protecting as well? It burns me up the more I think about how quickly he took off out that door leaving me with a gun and 3 bullets and all he had was a rope. What the fuck Steve! </p>
<p>It all worked out in the end. It usually does. But now he has a head wound and a pounding headache that he won't admit to and the only thing he needs is me. When is he going to give in to the fact that he too is human and is believe that it's okay to hurt?</p>
<p>Such a great prequel to his birthday tomorrow. Charlie can't wait to take the cupcakes to his class for Steve's birthday. I'm kinda surprised the teacher even said yes, but then again. He is our Hero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>March 20, 2020</p>
<p>Wow- shit got real today when Ma was pushed around at the supermarket over a canister of Chlorox wipes. What the hell is wrong with people? She called and was all upset and who can blame her? I'm so glad we met tonight and got a plan in place in case someone catches this thing. It still freaks me out, plan or not. People are dying, healthy people at that. What does that mean if Steve were to catch it with his liver transplant and radiation poisoning? God he is so vulnerable and yet he is on the front lines because he is the head of 5-0. Doesn't make sleeping any easier on his partner and husband, that's for sure.</p>
<p>Where is the genie lamp with three wishes when you really need it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>March 26, 2020</p>
<p>This corona virus is something else. Steve and I have made the decision that for the time being, I will stay home with the kids and he will go to work. It's strange to not get up with him every morning and prepare breakfast and coffee and have our usual cargument on the way into the office. I almost don't know what to do with myself. The kids are taking it in stride. It's a whole new world for everyone and a brand new playbook with constantly changing rules. It's really weird to not just get in your car and go wherever you want to do whatever you want. It really does feel like the walls are closing in at times. I have to keep reminding myself to do the breathing exercises and mental exercises to keep those walls away. It's always when you think you need something, like new socks and you can't just run out and get them on a whim. The kids are getting antsy, wanting to get off the property as well but we just can't risk it. The number of cases are climbing and there is no end in sight.</p>
<p>I just pray for that bubble of safety around my family and ohana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>